


Teach Me Something

by queercarmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, carmilla teaching laura german~, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2877734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queercarmilla/pseuds/queercarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>carmilla teaches laura some words in german (I'm really bad a summaries wow) </p>
<p>this is the last installment in the creampuff secret santa fic writing for waltzing-in-1698~</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: as much as I love the german language, I don't know it myself so all the foreign language is courtesy of my best friend, google.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me Something

The room is quiet, as it is much too early in the morning for anyone to be awake. No animals are making a sound; no cars are roaming the streets. Outside the night is a clear sky. A perfect night for watching the stars.

 They lay together, entangled in each other’s limbs on Laura’s bed. It’s how they’ve fallen asleep every night ever since she came back. If asked, Laura wouldn’t be able to remember the last time she slept without Carmilla by her side, not that she was complaining.

Of course after she’d be asleep for some time, Carmilla would sneak away, careful not to awaken her girlfriend, and journey outside into the woods that surround Silas University. Not that she would _want_ to be away from Laura for any longer than she had to. But when you’re nocturnal, most of your “daily” activities take place at night. Especially since her supply on blood has been running low, Carmilla has no choice but to venture out late at night, tracking down a lone deer to feed on.

It used to happen in the beginning that Laura would wake up without Carmilla by her side. And for a moment in her half dazed and drowsy state, she’d fear that it’d all been a dream. That Carmilla never came back and she’s still gone, dead. But as if she could read thoughts, the girl always reappeared moments after, assuring the tiny girl that the vampire was here to stay.

“ _I just had to go out quickly, I didn’t want to wake you_ ,” Carmilla would say, slinking back under the covers and wrapping her girlfriend up in her arms.

Laura would nod her head, responding, “ _I thought it was a dream again_.” And then it’d be Carmilla’s turn to nod.

“ _I’m not going anywhere, Cupcake_.” And Laura would hum, easily falling back asleep in the comfort of the vampire’s arms.

Tonight is different though. Tonight Carmilla stays with Laura. She doesn’t leave to hunt; she made sure to take in enough blood during the day to last her through the night. It’s not like it would affect her too badly if she went twenty four hours without having it anyways, the memory of being starved out for two weeks always a reminder of that. She just feels better on a full stomach, more alert. Just in case. You never know what strange things could go bump in the middle of the night at Silas. And if something did go wrong, Carmilla wanted to be able to grab Laura and go, full energy, no weakness whatsoever.

Tonight though she knows there’s no danger. There won’t be any random uprising of gigantic mushrooms; no hooded strangers walking through the hallways, creaking doors open and watching them, so strongly that they could feel eyes on their backs, before the doors were closed again and the footsteps faded; and no spontaneous flock of the dead coming back to life and terrorizing the school. Well, — for all Carmilla knew, that _could_ be happening right now. However, in the comfort of Laura’s bed — Laura’s _home_ — miles away from the university and whatever magical properties it possessed, they could finally relax for once.

“Mm…Carm?” Laura’s voice, husked over with sleep and exhaustion cuts through the comfortable silence. “You awake?”

She’s been awake for hours. Not that she’s been unable to sleep; she’s just wanted to enjoy holding Laura in her arms without worrying about an unannounced and un _welcomed_ visit from the ginger twins or some terrible new _thing_ ruining their privacy. Once Christmas break was over, Carmilla didn’t know how much alone time they could get, so she definitely wasn’t going to waste any of it now.

“I’m awake, Creampuff,” Carmilla says quietly, running her hand through Laura’s hair. Her nails scrape gently against the girls skull and Laura hums, her entire body relaxing against Carmilla’s.

It takes a few minutes before Laura speaks again. “Why aren’t you sleeping?” she asks, tilting her head slightly upwards to look at her girlfriend.

“Why aren’t you?” Carmilla retorts, her lips curving up into a smirk. Her hands brush through the smaller girl’s hair once more before trailing down her arm, her waist, and finally settling on the curve of her leg. She taps Laura’s thigh gently and the girl responds immediately; her leg moving up and around, curling against the vampire’s waist.

Laura smiles against Carmilla’s chest, “I asked you first, silly.” Even though Laura can’t see it, Carmilla still smiles.

“Couldn’t sleep,” she responds, brushing her thumb against the bare skin of Laura’s thigh. Nothing about their position is sexual or anything but pure affection.

Another minute passes in between responses. Laura shifts around until her head is now lying on the shared pillow instead of Carmilla’s chest. Her leg is still curled around the pale girl’s waist and her arm is wrapped around her middle, holding her close.

Carmilla mirrors the action, her arms wrapping around Laura’s small waist and pulling her tightly against her until there was no space in between. God, how did she ever actually dislike this girl when they first met?

“Tell me something,” Laura says quietly, the previous sleep in her voice slightly less than before.

“Like what?” Carmilla asks. Her hands find their way underneath Laura’s sleep shirt as she responds, her fingers now mindlessly drawing shapes on the small of the girls back.

Laura thinks for a moment. It’s such a task when asking Carmilla to tell her stories since there are literally _thousands_ of them. She’s heard many already as Laura wants so desperately to know everything about Carmilla’s past; everything about the girl she loves so dearly. She knows however it’ll take most likely years to hear every single story.

“Tell me about Germany,” she suggests, to which Carmilla smiles.

“What about it, sweetheart? There are many things about the country that I couldn’t possibly tell you just in one night. Especially since you’re already falling back asleep.”

 Laura jolts herself awake, not realizing she had been slipping asleep, and pouts before widened her eyes to prove she was awake. “See? Not sleeping, awake.”

Carmilla simply laughs.

Laura pouts even harder.

Carmilla shakes her head as much as she can while lying down before leaning forward only a few inches to close to the gap between their lips. The kiss lasts only a second before they pull apart, Carmilla adding, “You’re cute when you pout, you know that?”

“I’m always cute,” Laura argues, and Carmilla nods in agreement, kissing her nose. “Teach me to say something in German, I’ve always wanted to learn, and since you know it so well…” Laura trails off, her eyes peering up at Carmilla through her lashes.

Carmilla clicks her tongue and smirks. She knows Laura’s been jealous that she’s been teaching Perry the language and not her. Of course it wasn’t her idea in the first place to become the ginger nanny’s tutor. But after an hour guilt trip about something Carmilla can’t even remember, she had agreed. It wasn’t so bad though, Perry was a fast learner. And she had to admit, being able to say things in front of Laura and LaFontaine without them understanding was amusing, even Perry found it so.

It isn’t a secret Laura desperately wants to learn the language. Not only because she finds it extremely interesting, but because she knows it’s one of Carmilla’s favorite ones to speak. And she wishes she knew the meaning behind the names Carmilla called her that she didn’t recognize.

“Alright fine,” Carmilla says, eliciting an excited squeak from Laura. The vampire just smiles, mentally thanking whatever God that was up there for creating this beautiful, amazing, and downright adorable girl. “Do you have something in mind, or…?”

Laura nods her head. “Teach me how to say all those things you say to me,” she says. Carmilla smirks.

“I say a lot of things to you, Creampuff. Which are you referring to?”

Laura pouts. “You know what I’m talking about…all those little names you call me. I assume they’re in German since they sound…aggressive. Like uh, what’s that one…” Laura trails off slightly, wracking her brain for memories of pronunciations. “Scha… Schots? What about that one?” Laura asks, curiosity the only thing in her eyes.

“You mean Schatz?” Carmilla asks with an amused smile. Laura nods and blushes, embarrassed by how wrong her pronouncing of the word was. “It means treasure.”

The light shade of pink peppering Laura’s cheeks turns violently red now. In all her years of lying in bed awake at night, imagining herself with the most perfect girlfriend her thoughts could make up, she never once would have thought she’d be anyone’s treasure.

Carmilla continues, “Bärchen means little bear.” Laura frowns.

“I’m not little…” she mumbles, looking down.

Carmilla takes her head and picks Laura’s chin up, smiling lovingly at her. “You’re little like a cub but you’re fierce as well, just like full grown bear. That’s why it’s little _bear_ , not little _cub_.”

If possible, Laura falls more in love with Carmilla.

After more translations of all the terms of endearments Carmilla treats Laura with, the girl finally asks for Carmilla to teach her some basics.

“Repeat after me, okay?” she asks. Laura nods, her enthusiasm not hidden at all. “Mein Name ist Laura.”

Laura repeats the phrase, her accent nowhere near as perfect as Carmilla’s. “That means my name is Laura, right?”

Carmilla nods and smiles. “Yup, that’s right. That one is pretty simple. I mean, it sounds a lot like the English version. There’s a large amount of words that actually are spelt similar and pronounced almost the same as it is in English, which makes the language a little bit easier to learn.”

Laura nods her head before asking for a new phrase.

“Ich bin neunzehn Jahre alt.”

Laura repeats the phrase, with a little more difficulty than the last. Carmilla tells her it means ‘I am nineteen years old,’ and Laura is ecstatic, amazed that she’s actually learning a new language. Even if all she has learn is something as simple as introducing yourself.

The two go on for almost ten minutes; Carmilla making up phrases and having Laura repeat them. The vampire tries not to cringe at the girl’s horrible accent but she can’t help herself, especially when Laura pronounces “guten tag” like “gluten-og”. Of course Carmilla knows it isn’t Laura’s fault, the pale girls had years to perfect her accent.

It still doesn’t make her laugh any less though.

“Carm, I want something more difficult! I know how to say my name, how old I am, where I’m from, my hobbies, and my favorite foods. I want to know something that can impress people and show off my awesome _German speaking abilities_ ,” Laura speaks the last three words in the best German accent she can muster up.

Carmilla has to shove a pillow over her face to keep from laughing so loud and waking up Laura’s dad.

After she calms down and coaxes Laura back into bed — the girl in her still sleepy state thinking Carmilla was actually laughing _at_ her and threatening to go sleep on the couch — the vampire gets an idea. “You want to learn something more difficult?” she asks, to which Laura groans and nods.

“Yessss, that’s what I just said!” she complains, pouting her bottom lip out as she falls back into bed.

Carmilla rolls her eyes, smitten by Laura’s adorable pout. “Alright fine, repeat after me: “Du gehorst mir, —“ Laura furrows her brows and repeats as best she can. “—du _wirst_ mein sein,—“ Laura smiles, recognizing some of the words. After she finishes the part phrase, she smirks, looking to Carmilla for approval of her accent. Carmilla gives her a smile. “—und Sie und ich,—“ the blonde girl once again repeats with barely any mistake. “—fur immer sind.”

Laura repeats the last few words quietly, her eyes staring directly into Carmilla’s. She has no idea what any of what she said meant, however, she can tell from the way her girlfriend is staring at her that it was something meaning. Something more than just, “Can you point me to the nearest bathroom with a very strong air freshener?”

Carmilla smiles sweetly at the small girl she’s grown to love so much over the past few months. Her fingers scratch lightly against Laura’s skin. Her fingers trace her back dimple before she draws one last shape — a heart — and retracts her arm, running it up Laura’s side before settling it on her shoulder.

The girls stare into each other’s eyes, the space between them growing smaller. They don’t say anything for a few minutes before Laura breaks the silence.

“What did that mean?” she asks quietly, almost afraid now to speak louder than a whisper.

Carmilla smiles. It’s the genuine smile she knows Laura loves. Not the fake one she’s gotten so used to giving everyone else who _isn’t_ her girlfriend.

With Laura, it’s always a genuine smile.

The vampire tenderly holds Laura’s cheeks, bringing the girls face closer to hers until their noses are touching.

Both their eyes close and they breathe in each other’s air. For some reason Laura feels nervous; the anticipation of what Carmilla had just taught her settling in and making itself a home.

Finally, when she thinks she’s about to lose her mind, Carmilla finally speaks:

“You are mine, you _shall_ be mine, and you and I are one forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for reading! once again, you should go follow my fabulous secret santa user waltzing-in-1698, you seriously won't regret it. I promise ya


End file.
